


A Valentine's Day Gift

by NamelessNekomata



Series: Yeah This Is A Self Insert Keep Scrolling [1]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Also my self insert is a nekomata btw, M/M, Uhhh this is my first time posting here, a two tailed cat demon, anyway cringe culture is dead and I love one (1) funky little jester, yay I guess!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessNekomata/pseuds/NamelessNekomata
Summary: Jamie had never thought this day would come anytime soon, but the fellow cat darkener Seam had surprised him with a gift, one that would change his life.





	A Valentine's Day Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on tumblr, but the formatting was weird on mobile (I'm on mobile 99% of the time) so I'd thought I'd upload it here. I write for fun so please be nice! Though any constructive criticism is apresheated.

The russet leaves quietly crunched under Jamieson's paws as he made his way towards The Spade Castle. Recently another fountain of darkness opened up there, and the king hasn't been the same since. Plus with the prophesy telling of three heros coming to destroy the fountain, everyone has been on edge. As he made his way to the castle, it soon became apparent someone was following him, and they where catching up. He whipped round, with the prophesy going around, he didn't want to risk anything. Instead of a trio of heros, was the old ragdoll Seam. That's odd? He usually doesn't wander far from his seap. "Sorry to sneak up on you, there's something I need to give you." That was even weirder, Jamieson and Seam have had a rocky relationship ever since He was locked up, and usually just preferred to ignore each other. But now he was giving him a gift, on valentines day? "Listen, I know things have been rough between us, but hopefully we can put it past us." He continued in his gruff, worn voice. "Uhh thanks?" Jamie replied, unsure of what to say, he took the small, rectangular box. It was light, surprisingly light. He gave it a quick shake to make sure something was in it. "Be careful with that! It's fragile." Jamie winced as Seam rose his voice, slightly startled by the usually quiet older cat. "Oh sorry, I just want to make sure it's in one piece when you open it, I spent quite a while making it." It was handmade? "Oh uhh ok." He quietly mewd, hoping he wouldn't have to be here much longer. "I best be leaving you, you are busy after all, hope you have a good valentines." He waved as he slowly limped away, back towards his seap in the fields. "Uhhh you too!" Jamie yelled back in panic, before awkward running off. 

 

The rest of his walk to the castle luckily went undisturbed. He smiled and waved at the Rudinn Ranger guarding the main gate as he walked towards the familiar elevator. Pressing the "??????," button he leaned against the elevator wall, waiting for it to reach its stop. Finally, the elevator stopped at the very bottom of the castle. No one goes down here, except Jamieson. "HELLO DEAR!" Jevil's voice echoed through the empty hall. At first this had disoriented Jamie, but he'd gotten so used to his lover's voice, though his heart skips a beat when he hears it. "Hello Jevil!" He replied, a low purr rumbling in his chest as he quickly padded down the stairs. He took his usual seat next to the prison bars, getting as physically close to Jevil as they would allow. He carefully Seams gift beside him, before returning his attention to Jevil. "Hey Jevil, do you know what day it is today?" Jamie asked a soft smile on his face. "OH? IS THERE SOMETHING GOING ON TODAY, TODAY?" He pondered, tilting his head to the side. "It's valentines day!" He exclaimed, waving his arms in the air. "OH OF COURSE, OF COURSE!," he laughed, before holding his palms together, hiding something, "MY HEART GOES OUT TO YOU LOVE, LOVE!" He blew a kiss, a small white heart floating towards Jamieson, before disappearing in a small puff of smoke. Jamie giggled, the smoke tickling his nose. Jevil soon joined in the laughing fit, before stopping after noticing Seam's gift. "JAMIE, WHAT'S THAT, THAT?" He pointed at the box. "Oh that?," Jamie picked it up, only to realise it was very, very hot, "Seam gave it to me earlier, but it definitely wasn't as hot as it is now." He opened it, tearing the wrapping off before slowly lifting off the lid. 

 

Before he even fully processed what was in front of him, tears formed in his eyes, soon becoming full on crying. "JAMIE ARE YOU OK, OK!?" His concern was flattering, but he was anything but sad. "Yes Jevil, I'm fine! These are happy tears!" "H-HAPPY TEARS? WHAT DID SEAM GIVE YOU, GIVE YOU?" He picked up the item in the box, the burning sensation hurt his hand, but he didn't care, out of all of the thoughts racing though Jamie's head, pain was not even registered. "IS..IS THAT-" "The key to your cell." Jamie clambered to get the cell open, he never expected this to happen, not any time soon at least, but here it was happening. The cell door open with a thunk, and immediately he was pulled in for the tightest hug he's ever felt. They lay like that, huddled together, as close as physically possible, holding on to each other so tight, as if something was going to separate them again. "Happy Valentine's day." Jamie whispered, his voice shaky. "HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY TO YOU, LOVE."


End file.
